A particular application of the device according to the invention relates to the emission of analog signals within the context of software radio, and more particularly for the fifth generation of mobile telephony standards (5G).
In a general manner, the signals generating device can find its application in any field implementing the generation of analog signals on the basis of a digital code, such as the generating of radar signals, of jamming signals, of telecommunication signals, the generating of interleaved signals, etc.
Hitherto, radio signals were generated in baseband in the digital domain, converted to the analog domain and then raised to radiofrequency by multiplying by a carrier signal to lead to an amplifier. A drawback of this method is that it integrates the frequency raising part in the analog domain, the non-linearities of the amplifier therefore cannot be compensated in the digital domain since the signal once converted into analog is thereafter mixed with another analog signal. With this method, only the baseband errors can be compensated. Moreover this method is rather inflexible and non-reconfigurable.
Another method consists in raising the frequency in the digital domain by Direct Digital Synthesis (DDS). This second method also lacks flexibility since the frequency raising operation implements a carrier frequency which is a multiple of the working frequency, thereby limiting the range of carrier frequencies that it is possible to generate.
There is also known, in particular from patent application FR 13 01142, a system for generating an analog signal. However, this system uses a zero-order integration, and therefore the errors produced are sizable with respect to a first order integration.
An aim of the invention is in particular to correct all or some of the drawbacks of the prior art by proposing a reconfigurable solution making it possible to generate arbitrary analog signals on the basis of a digital coding, limiting disturbances and consuming little energy.